


Avoiding the Obvious

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding the Obvious

They were alone in the loft. Derek had taken off to take care of something with Braeden a few towns over and the rest of the pack had gone back home. Lydia sat on the couch, a book on her lap looking for anything to help the pack with the recent arrival of a new supernatural threat.

 

Cora stood by the window, watching as the ran trickled down it and lightening flashes, illuminating the town. They were quiet. They had been quiet around each other for awhile now, neither of them knowing what to say after Cora took down a wolf that had tried to kill Lydia. Things had happened that night, things that had made things strained between them.

 

“I think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious,” Cora said, startling Lydia out of her thoughts.

 

She looked up at the other woman, watching her walk over and stand before Lydia. “Yeah? And what would that be?”

 

Cora moved the book off of Lydia’s lap before straddling her, hands going to Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia’s heart beat fast in her chest as she looked up at the wolf. “I think you wanted to kiss me the night I saved you. I think you wanted to kiss met the moment you first laid eyes on me.”

 

“And what makes you say that?” Lydia asked, her voice shaking.

 

“Because I’ve wanted the same thing,” Cora replied, before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Lydia’s.


End file.
